Hyuga Hinata
by Kenda Asuka
Summary: Kehidupan manis Hyuga Hinata dan pasangannya. Setiap Chap berbeda. Sedikit berkaitan namun tidak sama.
1. Chapter 1

School Life Scene

Hinata menatap handphonenya. Bunyi dari ponselnya membuat ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat keluar kelas.

"Moshi-moshi Ino-chan" Sahutnya lembut, mata Indigonya memperhatikan koridor kelasnya yang sudah sepi. Ia pun melangkah pelan menuju tangga.

"Moshi moshi Hinata-chan... Kau masih dikelas? Gomen kau harus menungguku sedari tadi " Hinata tersenyum simpul sembari menghela napas. Matanya menerawang keatas teman-temannya sangat baik.

"Daijoubu ino aaa..." Hinata terlalu bersemangat sehingga ketika ia telah berbelok untuk meneruni anak tangga ke tiga kaki kirinya terjegal kaki kanannya sendiri. Membuat ia hampir saja terjatuh dan terguling kebawah kalau tidak ada seseorang yang memegang perutnya dari arah belakang.

Hinata sangat sadar didinya selamat. Membuka matanya pelan lalu menatap ke arah anak tangga paling bawah retinanya melihat ponsel lipatnya yang sudah tak berbentuk, saling berhamburan mengeluarkan susunan didalamnya. Ia jadi ngeri saat membayangkan dirinya akan seperti itu .

"Ceroboh.." Suara itu mengalihkan pemikirannya menatap lengan kuat yang masih menopangnya. Ia pun segera menyeimbangkan tubuhnya sambil melihat siapa gerangan yang sangat berbaik hati menolongnya.

"Arigatou..." Itu suaranya. Pemuda berwamata hijau tenang itu menatapnya dalam tanpa melepaskan pegangannya yang melingkar di pinggang itu. Hinata semakin terkejut ketika pemuda itu malah melemparkan tubuhnya sehingga menempel pada dada bidang laki-laki didepannya.

"Emm Sabaku-san" Hinata memanggil pelan tanpa mampu menatap balik. Kacamata bolatnya tergantung indah di hidung mancung mungilnya, membuat siluet gara sedikit terlihat di kaca itu.

Hinata dibuat bingung saat pemuda itu masih terus menatapnya tanpa menjawab apapun. Mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya ia menatap Gara namun reaksi selanjutnya membuat Hinata lebih terkejut karena kini Sabaku Gara lebih menekan punggungnya sehingga dada Hinata lebih dari menempel di dada bidang pemuda itu .

Hinata mencoba menahannya dengan tangan mungilnya namun rasanya percuma. Demi Kami-sama ini membuatnya malu, Hinata yakin Sabaku Gara bisa merasakan dadanya yang menempel di dada pemuda itu dengan jelas, terlihat dari seringaian kecil pemudasabaku itu padanya.

"Wah wah Garaa... Kau bermain dengan Hinata-chan!" Suara berat namun terdengar riang itu membuat kepala Hinata dan Gaara mendongak melihat siapa yang menganggunya -itu sih menurut Garaa-.

Naruto turun masih dengan senyum mentarinya sambil berseluncur pada pegangan tangan yang memang persegi panjang dengan atasnya datar mebuat Naruto mudah saja turun lebih cepat.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat Hinata pun segera menarik lengan Gaara yang melingkar di pinggang dan punggungnya. "Sabaku-san" lirihnya pelan, untungnya Garaa hanya diam saja dan melepaskannya.

Naruto Kini tepat didepan Gara Sabaku sahabatnya dan gadis yang sangat manis Hinata Hyuga. Matnya menatap binar Hinata seolah ingin memakannya saja membuat gadis itu sedikit takut.

"Kau membuatnya takut" itu perkataan Garaa, Naruto menoleh menatap temannya lalu menatap Hianta Hyuga dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Hinata-chan kau takut padaku..~~?" Hinata menggeleng pelan, menautkan kedua tangannya seolah meminta kepercayaan dirinya untuk bisa bertahan dengan laki-laki ini. Dan reaksi itu membuat kedua pemuda disana tau gadis itu berbohong.

"Ow ow lihatt! Kau lihat Garaa ada telinga kelinci di kepalanya!" Sahut naruto ngelantur sembari menatap Hinata berbinar. Tanpa di duga Hinata mengerutkan wajahnya lucu lalu memegang kepalanya dengan bingung. Demi apapun Naruto belum pernah melihat gadis semanis, selucu dan sialanannya membuatnya sangat gemas ingin mengigit gadis itu gigit semuanya.

"Hinata -chan jangan menggodaku. Aku jadi ingin mengigitmu tahu" jujur Naruto, mendengar Itu wajah Hinata bersemu merah. Sedangkan Garaa memalingkan wajahnya nya, terlihat Telinganya memerah. Naruto melihat sahabatnya sekilas dengan pandangan geli lalu menatap kembali gadis manis didepannya.

"A-aku permisi" Setelah mengatakan itu Hinata menuruni sisa anak tangga dengan hati-hati lalu berjongkok mengambil susunan ponselnya yang sudah tak berdaya, mudah mudahan Neji bisa membantu memperbaikinya. Ia pun sesekali membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Ketika Sedang asik mengumpulkan susunan itu ia mendongak pelan saat mendengar suara Naruto mengalun pelan dan penuh frustasi.

"Gaara.. Aku.. Tidak tahan kalau begini ceritanya. Aku jadi ingin membawa plastik besar dan membawanya pulang" Gaara mencoba tidak sepemikiran dengan sahabatnya. Namun melihat Hinata Hyuga berjongkok ria di bawah mereka membuat pemikiran gila berseliweran melewati. Sialan memang.

Dan Hinata Hyuga mendongak menatap mereka dengan mata besarnya dan tak lupa kuping kelinci imajinasi Naruto yang sekarang melekat di pikiran Gara juga. Membuat kedua laki-laki itu menegang, dan tau apa yang saling dirasakan. Sungguh tidak baik dan sangat kotor.

Mendengar sahabatnya menghela napas frustasi. Gara menatap Naruto yang menuruni tangga ingin menghampiri Hinata yang masih terlihat kebingungan.

"Hianata-chan apa yang kau cari?" Benar Naruto ingin mengigitnya kalo begini caranya. Hinata kembali mendongakan kepalanya lalu ikut berdiri menghadap Naruto.

"Emm ano baterainyai hilang" Jawabnya jujur sembari mata ungu indahnya mencari-cari. Mendengar itu Naruro ikut mencari sekeliling sambil berkacak pinggang ia pun bergerak pelan mencari baterai yang Hinata maksud. Lalu mata biru lautnya berbinar saat melihat kotak kecil berwarna hitam di dasar tangga lantai ke dua.

"Itu disana!" Sahutnya riang. Mendengar itu Hinata melihat apa yang ditunjukan pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto itu. Benar itu baterai nya. Dan tolong Ingatkan ia jangan terlalu bersemangat. Namun tidak ada yang tahu kalau kejadian sama akan terulangan kembali. Hinata hampir saja jatuh lagi saja Naruto tidak menahannya.

"Wah wah Hinata-chan.. Jangan terlalu sering jatuh.. Aku tak ingin nanti kau jatuh pada pelukan laki-laki lain.." Mendengar itu Hinata segera menegakkan tubuhnya.

"A-arigatou" Menatap sekilas pada Naruto lalu menatap Gaara yang masih menatapnya dari tangga atas dengan tatapan yang membuat Hinata bingung.

Saat ia ingin mengambil baterai ponselnya. Seseorang terlihat tengah memungutnya lalu menatap padanya kemudian pada Naruto dan menyimpan baterai itu di saku dalam jas nya.

"Wahhh Sasuke! Kau belum pulang ternyata " Menghiraukan sapaan Naruto, Sasuke melangkah maju sembari menatap Hinata tajam. Demi apapun Hinata benar-benar takut kali ini.

Namun ternyata saat anak tangga terakhir yang membuat mereka sejajar, Uchiha Sasuke hanya melewatinya begitu saja, membuat Hinata terkejut begitu pula dengan Naruto menatap heran sahabatnya.

"Ano.. Uchiha-san" Hinata berkata pelan dan lembut. Pemuda berambut Hitam kebiruan gelap itu berhenti namun tidak memutar tubuhnya.

"Itu tadi.. Emm yang kau ambil punyaku" Sasuke menghiraukannya sambil kembali berjalan. Karena diacuhkan Sasuke, Hinata pun menarik pelan ujung jas Sasuke. Dan segera melangkah menuju anak tangga di depannya membuat ia kini sejajar dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Meredam kegugupannya ia mencoba menatap balik tatapan Sasuke yang selalu mampu membuatnya mati rasa ketakutan.

"Baterai itu milikku" Jelasnya singkat, Sasuke mengangkat alis kanannya hal itu membuat Hinata lebih sungkan untuk meminta. Seolah tidak mendengar Sasuke melangkah kearah kanan ingin melanjutkan perjalanannya namun kaki Hinata kembali menghadangnya. Hinata sampai harus berdiri dengan perbedaan dua tangga kalo ia ingin sejajar dengan Sasuke.

Naruto yang melihat sikap jail sahabatnya tak habis pikir saingannya benar-benar banyak kalo begini. Ia pun menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pegangan tangga sambil menatap gemas Hianta dan sedikit rasa kasihan karena Sasuke menjahilinya, begitu juga Gaara yang sedari tadi diam menonton hanya menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok sembari menutup mata seolah olah meresapi semua hal yang dikatakan gadis itu.

"Ku-kumohon Uchiha-san.. Itu punyaku" Suara lembut itu mengatakan kalau Hinata mencoba memohon mengingat sifat keras kepala seorang Uchiha.

"Hn?" Hanya itu gumaman Sasuke, karena terkejut melihat gadis Hyuga memohon padanya, setahunya sifat Hyuga itu semuanya menyebalkan contohnya Neji misalnya, tanpa diduga Hinata mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu menatap Uchiha Sasuke yang masih melihatnya tajam. Biasanya kalo ia menggunakan cara ini laki-laki keras seperti Sasuke akan luluh, jika Neji tak mau membantunya Hinata selalu memohon dengan cara ini dan Neji pasti akan mau membantunya.

Mata bulatnya menatap Sasuke lembut, dengan kacamata bulat yang semakin menambah kemanisan Hyuga Hinata membuat Sasuke sedikit tertegun.

"Kumohon..."

Tunggu suara siapa itu? Fuck of, itu suara gadis ini, Sasuke menegang begitu pula Naruto yang awalnya terlihat santai kini menegang sembari memalingkan wajahnya. Dan Gaara yang membulatkan matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup, kini juga terlihat menegang dan wajahnya memerah.

Hinata benar benar tidak menyadari suaranya begitu terdengar sensual dan merayu dan bagaimana ia menjelaskannya, sangat-sangat seksi sekali. Dia tidak gila tapi itu kenyataannya.

Apalagi dirinya sambil melihat ekspresi Hinata Hyuga yang seolah minta dijamah itu. Ah bukan seperti itu tapi ialah yang ingin menjamah. Salahkan Hyuga Hinata yang selalu membuat laki-laki berpikiran tak jernih jika didekatnya.

"Kumohon Uchiha-san.." Lagi. Sasuke membuang napas frustasi, membuat Hianta kaget setengah mati. Setelah mengusap kasar wajahnya. Mata Uchiha Sasuke itu malah terlihat lebih menakutkan. Ditambah kaki laki-laki Uchiha itu melangkah menaiki anak tangga sehingga membuat Hinata harus mendongak karena Sasuke hanya menyisakan satu anak tangga diantara mereka.

"Pasangkan kacamata itu padaku" Itu kalimat mutlak Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata menatap kaget dan enggan. Gaara hanya menyeringai kecil sembari mencoba menenangkan dirinya, lalu secara tak sengaja matanya menatap mata Naruto yang terlihat sama frustasi dengan dirinya, dan mendapati sebuah gundukan di antara kedua paha temannya. Sama persis dengan punyanya. Bangun. Haha benar-benar gila.

"Emm baiklah," Dengan takut dan patuh Hinata pun melepaskan kacamatanya membuat ia tampak begitu cantik meski tanpa kacamata itu. Hinata tidak rabun hanya saja memakai kacamata mampu membantunya dari kehidupan sosial. Seolah melindunginya, tangan lentik itu mencoba memasangkan kacamatanya pada wajah Sasuke membuat Ia hati-hati takut ujung tangkainya melukai mata sang Uchiha.

Terlihat serius memang, tapi ini benar-benar mempengaruhi kehidupan dua tahun kedepannya ia di sekolah ini.

Setelah memasangkannya dengan pas, Mata tajam yang awalnya tertutup sedikit karena merasa belaian tangan lembut itu diwajahnya. Kembali menatap Hinata Hyuga dengan dingin. Sebenarnya yang Hinata bingungkan adalah kenapa Sabaku Gaara dan Namikaze Naruto tidak membantunya sama sekali, malah menonton dan acuh saja membuat Hinata memberengut karena kesal.

"Ambil sendiri" Hinata menatap sasuke bingung.

"Ambil sendiri?" Ulang Hinata. Benar bukan, gemas yang membuat Sasuke lelah pada pikirannya sendiri. Hinata terlihat ragu namun tanpa memikirkan yang lain, tangan gemetar Hinata mencoba membuka kancing jas Sasuke, tinggal satu yang tersisa sebuah suara mengintrupsinya.

"Kalian ini menjahili anak orang sampai segininya" Terlihat Shikamaru menguap sambil berjalan menaiki tangga.

"Tunggu sampai singa-singa itu tahu" Naruto tersenyum lebar.

" Oi, Shikamaru haha aku kan hanya.. Em.. Ya begitu" Sahut Naruto tidak jelas, Gaara pun menuruni tangga lalu berdiri didekat Naruto tanpa memandang Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Sasuke.. " Sahut Gaara. Mendengar itu Sasuke pun mengambil baterai milik gadis itu di jasnya dengan kasar lalu memberikan itu tepat di tangan Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum lega, untung saja ada Shikamaru. Benar-benar pahlawannya kalau begini.

"Hinata-chann! Apa kau-" Teriakan Ino terhenti saat melihat sahabat manisnya bersama ke empat laki-laki yang sangat-sangat harusnya dijauhi oleh dirinya dan Hinata. Dia pun memandang Shikamaru dengan tatapan hanya mereka berdua yang tau, lalu memandang Hinata yang terlihat seperti kelinci diantara serigala-serigala lapar.

"Apaa... ku bilang" Gumam Shikamaru tak jelas, lalu melangkah pergi. Mendengar itu Ino tersinggung lalu menatap Shikamaru tajam, yang ditatap hanya pergi tanpa wajah berdosa.

"Kau ini.. ! Ishh.. " Ino pun segera menghampiri Hinata lalu menarik pergelangan tangan sahabatnya. Sambil mengecek takut ada yang berbeda atau tak utuh.

" Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Ino. Hinata menggeleng sembari tersenyum.

" Daijobiu" sebelum melangkah jauh, Ino membalikan tubuhnya menatap ketiga laki-laki disana yang terlihat menyebalkan karena menurutnya menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang mampu membuat Ino ingin menendang masa depan mereka satu-satu. Sepertinya kapan-kapan ia harus mencobanya, berhubung ia tadi mempelajari jurus baru saat latihan.

"Kalian! Jauh-jauhlah dari Hinata!" Ancamnya lalu menggiring Hinata menjauh, Hinata menoleh kebelakang sekilsa sembari tersenyum maklum lalu pergi berbelok dengan ino yang menarik tangannya.

"Wah wah.. Hinata-chan beruntung sekali mempunyai sahabat yang begitu menyayanginya" Sahut Naruto ringan, Gaara menoleh lalu menuruni tangga. Sedangkan Sasuke tertegun sebentar lalu memegang kacamata bulat milik gadis itu. Ini benar-benar akan menjadi sesuatu...


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelumnya terimakasih yang sudah mau membaca :). Perlu di ingatkan pada setiap chap Hinata memiliki pasangan yang berbeda dan chap satu dengan yang lain tidak terlalu berhubungan meski ada beberapa poin yang bersangkutan tapi itu tidak akan merubah plotnya. Terimakasih... Dan Selamat membaca :)

Judul : Naruto Namikaze

Warning : Typo, Dll.

Pairing : Naruto X Hinata

Naruto merasa sangat beruntung. Atau memang ia selalu beruntung? Tidak juga pikirnya. Pokoknya ia merasa sangat beruntung pada hari ini. Jam ini, menit ini dan detik ini. Tidak berlebihan ko, mendapatkan pemandangan yang begitu indah di depannya, membuat Naruto merasa semuanya setimpal.

Matanya menyipit saat melihat pemandangan indah itu berlari-lari. Dan seperti... menuju arahnya? Tunggu...! Naruto menegakan tubuhnya saat pemandangan itu semakin dekat dengannya. Semakin dekat.. Dan semakin..

"Namikaze-san" Sosok itu terlihat membungkuk dengan kedua tangan menahan bobot tubuhnya di lututnya sendiri.

"Namikaze-san!" Sahut sosok manis itu. Dilihat dari dekat semakin manis saja pikir Naruto. Apa... Sosok manis itu berbicara padanya? Tentu saja! Dasar bodoh!

"A...a.. Hinata-chan hehe" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya meski tidak gatal. Melihat itu Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya lalu mengatur nafasnya kembali.

"Ano... Kau di panggil Gay-Sensei" Jelas Hinata. Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan yang Hinata tidak begitu mengerti.

"Benarkah?" Hinata mengangguk.

"Hm..." Naruto bergumam dan Hinata menunggu.

"Aku..." Naruto menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Tidak mau!" Tegas Naruto, lalu ia pergi ke arah pohon rindang dan duduk dikursi yang terletak didepan pohon.

Hinata hanya mematung. Dia harus bagaimana? Kenapa Naruto tidak mau? Ia pun mengalah dan kembali menghampiri Naruto. Andaikan Hinata tahu, kalau pemandangan dirinya memakai pakaian olah raga adalah pemandangan indah bagi kaum adam. Makanya Naruto ingin menahan Hinata untuk tidak kembali ke lapangan. Dia merasa tak suka, terlalu banyak mata mesum disana. Setidaknya disinikan hanya dirinya saja. Hehe...

"Kau kenapa Namikaze-san?" Sepertinya tertawa mesumnya tadi keluar dari pikirannya. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu menepuk kursi disebelahnya mengisyaratkan Hinata untuk duduk disampingnya. Hinata pun patuh lalu duduk.

"Ti... Dak..." Kenapa Naruto merasa dirinya begitu senang seperti ini. Hinata menoleh tak mengerti.

"Emm... Namikaze-san sepertinya aku harus kembali ke lapangan" Ucap Hinata.

Naruto langsung menoleh."Tidak! Duduk saja disini!" Sahutnya tegas.

"Tapi..."

"Tenang saja, Gay-Sensei tidak akan marah. Lagipula tadi kau sudah ikut bermain bola, bukan?" Tanya Naruto, Hinata pun mengangguk. Memang benar juga pikirnya.

"Ah... Panggil aku Naruto saja! Jangan margaku!" Tegas Naruto. Hinata menatap ragu namun akhirnya memilih mengangguk saja. Ia tidak mau berdebat, melelahkan menurutnya.

"Hmm... Hinata-chan saat kau kuliah nanti kau ingin mengambil jurusan apa?" Tanya Naruto. Wah... To The Point sekali Naruto ini.

Hinata menerawang, sebenarnya dirinya tak begitu dekat dengan Naruto tapi Ino bilang ia harus berhati-hati karena Naruto itu seperti rubah. Selalu menyakiti wanita katanya. "Designer. Fashion desaigner" Sahut Hinata.

"Begitu..." Naruto terlihat berpikir.

Lalu tanpa ditanya ia pun berucap "Kalau aku... Aku ingin menjadi seorang arsitek hehe" Sahutnya. Hinata hanya terseyum simpul. Membuat Naruto gemas sendiri. Naruto pun langsung membalikan tubuhnya Sembilan puluh derajat ke arah Hinata.

"Hinata-chan~~ Uh sudah cukup tingkah cool dariku !" Hinata hampir melonjak kaget karena teriakan Naruto. Naruto langsung memberikan senyum menggodanya seperti biasanya.

"Hinata-chan kenapa kau begitu manis?!" Sahut Naruto, entah kenapa kalimat itu membuat Hinata takut. Otomatis ia pun berdiri namun tangannya di tahan oleh Naruto.

"Jangan pergi. Disini saja!"

"Aku tidak gigit ko.. Hehe" Tuh kan senyum itu lagi. Bagaimana Hinata tidak takut coba?

"Ano... Aku pergi saja. Sepertinya Naruto-san sedang tidak ingin diganggu" Ucap Hinata pelan. Takutnya kalimatnya membuat pemuda pirang itu tersinggung.

"Siapa bilang?!" Tarikan tangan Naruto begitu kencang membuat Hinata jatuh di pangkuannya. Yang benar saja, bagaimana kalau anak-anak dilapangan ada yang menyadarinya?

"Uh... Hinata-chan menurutku kau lebih manis dengan kacamata itu. Tapi kacamatanya masih di Sasuke yah? Sayang sekali" Dengan santai Naruto memeluk Hinata dari arah samping sembari menaruh dagunya di pundak gadis itu. Naruto sangat menyadari perubahan wajah gadis itu. Begitu merah bersemu. Naruto jadi ingin menggigitnya.

"Naruto-san tolong lepaskan" Ucap Hinata pelan. Sebenarnya ia juga merasa tak nyaman. Bagaimana pun kini dirinya tengah bermandikan keringat tapi Naruto tak terlihat jijik sedikitpun.

Tanpa menjawab rontaan Hinata, Naruto menggoda lagi "Hinata-chan jangan sering-sering berlari saat olahraga" Hinata mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Diluar sana banyak laki-laki yang melirik dadamu dengan mesum. Aku tak suka Hinata-chan~~" Hinata otomatis melirik Naruto dengan takut, sedangkan Naruto malah gemas sendiri melihat gadis manisnya bersikap seperti itu.

Naruto pun mencium kilat pipi Hinata yang bersemu merah. Membuat wajah itu semakin merah. Dan dalam hitungan detik Hinata merasa dunianya menghitam ia benar-benar kalah akan serangan Sang Rubah.

"Hinata-chan.." Naruto menepuk pipinya pelan.

"Hinata-chan~~Jangan pingsan dulu..." Naruto pun langsung membopong Hinata dipangkuannya.

"Seharusnya jangan pingsan dulu, aku kan belum melakukan apapun" Lalu Naruto mencium pipinya lagi. Tapi kali ini dengan gigitan gemasnya. Membuat pipi manis itu basah oleh air liurnya.

Naruto tertawa mesum "Dasar Gila aku kasihan pada Hinata" tanpa mendongak Naruto menjawab " Hehe... pesonaku memang kuat. Buktinya Hinata-chan saja pingsan"

Sosok diatas itu menjawab dengan kesal namun malas "Dia pingsan bukan karena terpesona. Tapi karena takut akan kemesuman mu Naruto!"

"Sudahlah Shikamaru, kau kan sedari tadi melihat ku dengan Hinata-chan, kau boleh menyontek trik ku kalau sedang bersama Ino" Sahut Naruto sembari memandangi wajah Hinata dengan kagum.

Shikamaru yang sedari tadi diam diatas pohon rasanya ingin turun saja apalagi melihat tindak tanduk sahabatnya yang awalnya sok cool. Jika ia turun bisa saja ia membuat kesal Naruto tapi tidak dengan Hinata. Ia tidak mau membuat seorang gadis malu karena melihat dirinya sedang digoda. Hah... Seharusnya ia turun saja sedari tadi. Kesal Shikamaru.

"Yang benar saja" Gumam Shikamaru malas.

Naruto pun berdiri dengan Hinata yang berada di bopongannya.

"Sudah yah Shikamaru, aku akan mengantar Princess ke Ruang kesehatan Bye" Shikamaru hanya melihat Naruto dari ujung matanya.

"Princess sepertinya kau harus dicium supaya bangun hehe" gumaman pelan nan mesum Naruto masih terdengar oleh Shikamaru. Membuat Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela nafas sembari melihat awan disela sela dedaunan.

"Hinata yang malang" Ia pun menutup matanya kembali.

****** The End*****

Terimakasih sudah membaca, maaf jika sebelumnya Asuka begitu banyak typo, Asuka mengetiknya di Handphone. Jadi mempost ceritanya tak bisa di edit. Asuka mengalami kesulitan saat memasuki FFN, gagal masuk account lah, mengedit gagal bahkan p mempost cerita pun harus dari handphone yg satunya lagi. Maaf malah curhat. Sebelumnya terimakasih sudah membaca cerita Asuka.

Salam Kenal :)


End file.
